


Butterfly Shadow (4)

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 上半场结束，现在是中场休息。本章看点：其中一人拂袖而去，剩下三人之间会上演怎样的“好戏”呢？





	Butterfly Shadow (4)

**Author's Note:**

> dirty talk预警

　04.  
　Thor对于寝宫中过于充足的光源有一瞬间的不适应。他皱眉闭目几秒再睁开后，赫然看见洛基——现在是男性形态——穿着睡袍笑意盈盈地瞧着自己。  
　至于索尔则不见影踪。  
　看来洛基那句“想要孩子就去找你的情妇们跟你生吧，我不奉陪”的确让阿斯加德国王动了怒；看来他临走之前吼的那句“你完全不在乎是吗？很好，我的弟弟。一切尽如你所愿”不是单单说说而已，还真的摔门而去了。  
　  
　“干得不错。”洛基道。这话却是对同样是黑发的神祗所说。  
　“谢谢赞赏。”Loki礼貌回应。  
　他们都心知肚明对方在说什么。如果没有Loki那句“我~能~生”，大概索尔也不会如此生气。  
　“刚才那出戏怎样？听得开心吗？”  
　“还不错。就不知道演出的那位是否也一样开心。”  
　现在洛基和Loki互相对望着。旁观者的Thor觉得自己好像看见两条蛇互相瞪视，又好像两只黑猫准备张牙舞爪打架——当然，这一切都掩藏在微笑之下。不过很快Loki就不再理会另一个世界的自己而是再一次尝试解锁。  
　“呐，别理那锁链了……”  
　洛基好整以暇地用赤裸的小腿轻轻蹭了蹭Loki的腿，也让对方看到小腿以上若隐若现的吻痕。Loki瞪了“自己”一眼，让他别碍事。恶作剧王子一笑，决定换个对象调戏。  
　看着洛基一步步走过来，向来天不怕地不怕的雷霆之神竟然有“只要他不过来，我什么都乐意做”的念头冒出来。  
　不过“你不要过来”这句话却是无论如何都说不出口的。  
　洛基坐到贵妃椅上，雪白长腿伸直搁在Thor大腿上，这动作做得相当自然，仿佛阿斯加德国王的大腿本就应该让他歇脚一般。Loki极力忍住才没有翻白眼。  
　“……真是可惜，我差点就能再次高潮……不过算了，纵欲和暴饮暴食一样只会招致恶果。虽然索尔算得上是个好床伴，但和他上床实在有点累人……你说呢？”  
　你打算让我如何回答？Thor不仅觉得尴尬，还觉得被洛基裸露的肌肤碰触的地方在发烫，从大腿一直烫上去。  
　  
　“哦，得了吧，‘你的索尔’可能是个好床伴，我的哥哥可不是……他被个中庭女人甩了之后一直单身到现在。可能是他那闷死人的标准正面体位让那个女人不满吧？”  
　原本Loki不打算再搅和这趟浑水，但现在这么充足的光线下他赫然发觉Thor竟然对着洛基脸红，胯下那东西还有动静？啧，一股不知打哪里来的愠怒自心头冒起，他决定和另一个世界的自己一起好好捉弄一下哥哥。  
　想不到对Thor的戏弄竟然起到“一石二鸟”的作用，洛基当然乐意乘胜追击：  
　“哇哦，和我的哥哥真像，都喜欢一本正经的正面体位。这倒也罢，他不肯用套才令人头痛……”说这话时那个翻白眼的表情倒是和Loki相似得很。而且边说他的脚还边往Thor大腿根部方向踩去，差不多就要碰到雷霆之神的大家伙时才停住，“你就不同，比我们国王陛下贴心多了。起码你明白使用套子才能减少不必要的麻烦。”  
　Loki愣了一下，随即反应过来。哦该死的中庭生活！而那张嘴，九界闻名的银舌头竟不受控制般一口气把嘲讽的语言倾倒而出：  
　“是啊，阿斯嘉德的金色王子，Thor·Odinson先生，九界最体贴和英俊的男性，完美的床伴和情人——喜欢使用正面体位温柔地照顾对方减轻情人的压力；为了体贴弱小的中庭情人还学会用套……哦，阿斯嘉德的女人们知道后肯定妒忌死了。”  
　说完这些仿似意犹未尽，Loki笑着向哥哥打个眼色，继续道：“嗯，我也许应该告诉Amora…虽然你们不欢而散，可她一直对你念念不忘。”  
　“看来我们哥哥都喜欢招惹魅惑魔女哦。我还以为会有什么不一样，不同世界的雷霆之神，谁知道……”洛基耸耸肩，语气表情皆不屑，“不过，在你哥哥脑子里重温了一次那些青春期闹剧也不错。没办法呢，谁叫我俩的哥哥都一样，永远都是个彬彬有礼的无法拒绝女士们的模范绅士。”  
　“……喂……”  
　Thor不悦地瞪Loki一眼。明知道自己最不喜欢听到那个魔女的名字还故意而为之，真是被纵容得可以。Loki心里却更不疼快了。刚才那段揶揄洛基也有份参与，怎么就不瞪他只瞪自己？  
　“瞪我是几个意思？Amora可是你自已招惹上的。”  
　“如果不是你先和她……如果不是她给我用……”  
　“我和她怎么了？你可以难道我不行？”  
　“你明知道她……算了，现在说这个没意义。”Thor想反驳，不过再一细想，几百年前的陈年旧事现在说来作甚。况且，和Loki对质只会让洛基看得更开心。  
　  
　挑拨几句就能看到兄弟俩开始斗嘴，洛基真要开怀大笑，不过总归不能过于放肆才忍住了，但是刚才在床上被索尔扔下的不痛快倒是真真切切减轻了不少。诶，他这样做算不算恶劣？当然不算。他只是让另一个宇宙的“兄弟”多增进一下感情而已。把情绪憋在心里不发泄，事情只会糟糕下去嘛。  
　所以洛基又适时插进话题：  
　“说真的，我一点也不惊讶你也是‘事后温存俱乐部’的忠实会员……”  
　“真是恶心。”  
　Loki和洛基再一次异口同声。所不同是前者表情不屑，后者一脸恶作剧成功的得意笑容。  
　就算阿斯加德国王的涵养再好，被如此奚落也不禁脸色一沉。  
　“两位，我还在这里，请不要对我的性生活指指点点。”  
　雄狮就是雄狮，即便被束缚住那股慑人的气势犹在。洛基收回长腿，决定暂时不去惹处于发怒边缘的Thor。  
　“好好，不讨论国王陛下的性生活。那么讨论‘我’的总可以了吧。”洛基又把注意力转向另一个“自己”，“你喜欢什么？”  
　面对魔法师不理不睬的态度，邪恶亲王倒不介意演独角戏。他朝Loki眨眨眼，说出引人遐想的话语：“我喜欢马鞭……还有王座。”  
　想起在索尔脑海中看过的画面，Loki演技再好也实在忍不住要脸红。何况他肤色那么白皙，那可疑的一抹红简直无所遁形。  
　不过Thor没留意到，他被“王座”这个词吓着了：“你们不会是在……王座上……那个……”  
　洛基迅速证实他的猜测：“是啊，我和索尔……这个宇宙的索尔在王座上来了一发。嘿，那真的很不错，是我目前为止最佳性爱体验的前三位。”  
　“得了吧，你们可不止来了一发！”  
　“不止？”听到Loki那话，Thor简直觉得心脏快要受不住。“哦，老爹在Valhalla知道的话会杀了我的……”  
　“在王座上搞的又不是你和我，Odin干嘛要在乎？！”Loki忍不住道。  
　“啊？啊……也，也对。”金发神祗可不好意思承认刚才脑补了些什么。  
　“有什么好大惊小怪的。”洛基满脸不在乎，“不就是哥哥在王座上给我口，之后我们用了马鞭……啊，那次真的好爽。对了，在王座之后，我们还在御前会议室里用手，哦，好像后来还用上腿‘互相帮助’呢。”  
　Thor张了张嘴，还是忍住了没问“你们互相帮助时御前会议室内是否有他者”。  
　  
　“所以啊哥哥~~你看，生命如此慢长，要多尝试‘新事物’，这样你下次就不会再被凡间的女人甩了。”  
　洛基这一句“哥哥”直叫得Thor应也不是，不应也不是。但是“被甩”这点无论如何都要争辩：  
　“嘿！我们是互相甩……”  
　“诚实~~哥哥~~预防你忘了，我刚才可是读过你的记忆哦~~”  
　“所以果然是他被甩了？”Loki可听出重点来了。  
　“是呢。我都想给那位可敬的中庭女人鼓掌……可惜在我的世界里没有这么一号人物。可怜的国王陛下，自从被甩之后你居然一直没有性生活？没想到你对那位凡人小姐竟是如此忠贞不二。嗯哼，禁欲的雷霆之神吗？真是我听过最好笑的笑话了，我真应该让这个宇宙的国王陛下多多学习这点。”  
　洛基说罢，突然自贵妃椅中站起又一下坐进Thor怀内，从他裸露在外的手臂肌肉开始一直摸到雷霆之神结实的胸肌，还不忘啧啧称叹这手感和自己的索尔一样棒。Loki分辨不出现时内心糟糕的情绪体验究竟是因为不满这个宇宙肆无忌惮的“自己”多一点，还是因为哥哥对那位天文学家小姐的念念不忘多一点。  
　干脆闭上眼睛来个眼不见为净。况且，他尝试了那么久就是解不开洛基的黑魔法，这点带来的挫折感也不断“火上浇油”呢。  
　被洛基挡住视线，Thor看不见Loki的反应。但想他不作声却是好事。自己可以先专心对付眼前这个平行宇宙的麻烦精——开玩笑，一直被压着打不还手可不是雷霆之神的本色。  
　  
　“说起来，你哥哥走了没关系吗？”  
　“放心吧，哥哥那厚如城墙的自尊心很快就能在别处找回来。我敢和你打赌他现在肯定在情人们床上快活着呢。”  
　洛基嘴上这么说，心中不是没有狐疑。另一个雷霆之神提这桩要干什么？  
　“你们不是对方唯一？”Thor不禁皱眉。  
　“亲爱的，我们之间只是解决生理需要罢了。我可从来不关心索尔在谁床上，他也不关心谁在我床上。坦白说，我们还一起玩过多人性爱……噢，抱歉，我看过你的脑子，你没和‘我’这样搞过。”  
　洛基半真半假叹气：“多可惜啊，你完全不知道自已错过了什么。”  
　他不关心谁在你床上？真这样的话刚才就不会像被出轨的丈夫一样大吼大叫了。Thor对洛基说的这点可不信服。至于多人性爱……他倒真没想过会玩得这么过分。不过，国王陛下可不会再被这种淫荡热辣的说辞牵着鼻子走，他有自己的计划。  
　“但是你们谈到过孩子。”  
　“孩子？”  
　洛基料不到会问这个。他和索尔为了孩子的问题每次都吵得不欢而散。这个确实是他们之间关系的软肋。面对Thor的发问，黑发神祗选择继续防御：  
　“哦，你觉得他真的想要有霜巨人血统的孩子吗？那只是国王陛下的试探而已；而那孩子即便真生下来也不过是个政治工具罢了。”  
　“你真的这么认为？虽然身为国王我们需要考虑全局，但并不是每件事情都只有政治和利益考量。我，是不会这样做的。”  
　“是说，这个世界的你不会这样？”洛基朝Loki方向扬一扬下巴，问道。  
　“对。我不会。你对他没有信心吗？”  
　Thor认真又带挑衅的态度这般说着，清澈的蓝眼直视洛基狡黠的绿眸。一瞬间，能说会道又玩世不恭的邪恶亲王竟然无言以对。尝试着开口，却发现一句话都说不出来。  
　这一仗是败下来了，他知道，Thor知道。  
　  
　“啊，不提这个扫兴的话题。”  
　洛基从Thor怀内站起身来。切，想他认输，还早得很呢。想他洛基·奥丁森的刁钻难缠可是九界闻名。既然“直球”收效甚微，那就打“曲面球”呗。  
　于是他站到了“自己”面前。  
　“我早就说过了，这锁链可没那么容易解开。”  
　“所以呢？”Loki皱眉。他又过来干什么？  
　洛基无视Loki的坏情绪，兴致勃勃地抬起他的脸：  
　“你有兴趣和我试试吗？老实说，我还没试过自已的滋味。又或者说，你有兴趣加入我和我的哥哥吗？”  
　  
TBC


End file.
